


The Waterfall

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solas - Freeform, Solavellan, dai - Freeform, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Ashalle and Solas share a privet moment in the Emerald Graves.Originally posted 12/12/2018 on Tumblr





	The Waterfall

“I want to show you something.” Ashalle had whispered in his ear back at the camp.

Now, Solas was following her though the forest, feeling the mossy ground beneath his feet. The Emerald Graves were breathtaking in spite of their tragic history; tranquil woods, littered with the ruins of a time kinder to their kin. He padded along next to her, her small, soft hand nestled in his.

“These forests have changed much since I was last here.”

Ashalle let out a little sigh and nuzzled her head against his arm, “This place is so terribly beautiful, but so terribly sad.” Her voice was full of bitter-sweetness and longing for a world that had treated her people differently.

Solas leaned down to place a kiss on top of her snowy head; he hated to see her melancholy. He pointed out elvhen structures to her as they trekked to whatever destination she had planned for him; explaining their meanings to her, wide and starry eyed. 

“I love the smell of the forest,” he stated, “the smell of the trees and the damp earth. It reminds me of the village I grew up in. As a young man I would journey deep into the forest on the village edge to dream.”

Ashalle glanced up at him though silvery eyelashes, green eyes full of questions, “Solas? You never talk about your life before the inquisition, why?”

His brows knit together think of how best to respond, “Many things from my past are not pleasant and I would not wish to burden you with that knowledge.”

She stopped abruptly taking his face in her hands, “ Vhenan, you could never be a burden to me.”

He chuckled leaning his cheek into her palm, “ Ma serannas, I know and perhaps someday I will be ready to speak of such things.”

“We are almost there,” she grinned, the charming gap between her two front teeth on display, “listen.”

He closed his eyes, he could hear the sound of leaves in the gentle breeze, the rush of the river and finally the distant crash of a water as it traveled down a small cliffs edge. He smiled back at her, “A waterfall?”

She had taken him to a little alcove at the rivers end, water gushed of a little cliff face into a pool below; the light of the full moon reflected in its rippling surface.

“Isn’t it so beautiful here? I found it today when I was out with the others and it just felt so…” She paused shaking her head as she let out a winsome breath, “magical.”

She was marvelous, always finding beauty in even the darkest of places. Solas wrapped his arm around her little waist pulling her into himself. He could feel her heartbeat pick up when he tucked a loss strand of hair behind the point of her ears. She stood on her tiptoes, throwing her arms around his neck. Solas gave a breathy laugh, picking her up off the ground slightly bringing his face closer to her’s. Her mouth tasted of sugar and rose water. It was as if her the sweetness of her soul could be tasted on her full lips. That was her magic; a sweet intoxication he fell prey to every time. Her hand reached one his ears, her thumb running up the length of the blade. Earning her a soft gasp between hungry kisses. He leaned in for more but she had dropped back to the soles of her feet and away from his eager mouth. She wore a wicked smile as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before walking towards the moonlight pool.

“Care for a swim?”


End file.
